Jaded
by VenusDeOmnipotent
Summary: Voldemort has risen, and war is upon the Wizarding world. Ginny, jaded and much too mature, is Head Girl. Otherwise, a certain young lord, spent and guilt-ridden, has taken up the Potions Master post at school. CHAP 5 FINALLY UP!!!!!
1. Old Beginnings

Title: Jaded

Rating: PG? just to be safe.

Setting: Ginny's Seventh Year, Hogwarts.

A/n: another idea….this is really freaking me out

Virginia Weasley walked calmly through as wall at King's Cross station, onto Platform Nine And Three Quarters. She was not feeling sad, nor happy, nor confused.

A new year. 

Anything can be possible, she told herself firmly. Anything. 

She had one goal: to finish her magical education, and to finish it damn well.

She let a silent tear escape from her quiet façade as she briefly allowed herself to contemplate the situations she lived in.

She was seventeen now. She still had pleading brown eyes, straight auburn hair. A pretty face, some thought.

Ginny allowed herself a short, bitter laugh of irony. She knew more than anybody that there was no time for romance. She had not forgotten her feelings for the Boy Who Lived, rather she had grown up. It was not as if she had matured over the years, perhaps she had. She had been forced to grow up in her First year at school. In a way, she put her infatuation on hold for a few years and it had dissipated into oblivion. It was pushed aside.

Bigger fish were being fried.

The express platform was nowhere near as crowded as it used to be. When Ginny had been younger. Where the First through Fourth Year students would have been, there was nobody. The school had closed to anyone who had not already been in school during Ginny's third year.

The year before…

War was wracking the nation. The year that Voldemort had risen, Hogwarts had halted enrolment to new groups of students. It was too risky. Those already there would have to finish their school, it was the safest anybody could be.

Ginny also knew that getting through school was the one thing she could do for herself. She had long ago come to terms with her decisions; heroics or studies. So she worked. And worked. And she scored well, and made a name for herself in school. Herself.

She was rather precocious, and she knew it. She was independent of her family's shadows, a pride to all who knew her.

She stepped on to the train.

She'd be Head Girl this year. Her family had barely acknowledged it, although she knew her parents were glowing with pride. She would never admit it, but she felt a slight resentment towards her family for still thinking of her as little Ginny. Another thing she bit to herself. 

Tensions around the country had reached a fever pitch. Ginny knew this. She knew that her brother, Harry and Hermione were more heavily stressed than anyone in Britain, probably the world. All three had left Hogwarts at the age of sixteen to fight the good fight. 

Again, she was left in the dark to flourish behind walls, but it was her understanding that the three of them had undergone brief Auror training and were basically allowed to do anything. Nobody opposed this, everybody knew it was for the best. They would never take advantage of the leeway. They had more to worry about. 

The train was leaving.

Ginny sat in a compartment to herself. She always did. She had never found it to her liking to make friends. Perhaps she might have had, in a different time. She was always alone, always reserved. She was not a very mysterious person, she simply kept to herself.

As she watched the English countryside go by, she pondered these things. She did not know how much time had gone by, but the whistle signaling the end of her journey was sounding. She sighed and picked up her trunk.

The welcoming feast was mediocre. There was some sort of cease fire, and Professor Dumbledore had returned to the school for this night. There was no Sorting Ceremony, there was nobody to sort. So the students merely filed in and sat down, ate, and were greeted.

"Good evening, students," said Professor Dumbledore. There was a familiar twinkle in his eyes, although it was hard to see through the weariness and stress that occupied his blue orbs. "And Welcome to another Year at Hogwarts."

Lately, he never bothered with welcoming speeches, warnings about the Forbidden Forest, or anything else said especially for new students. Everybody knew exactly what they were and were not to do.

"I am pleased to announce the Head Boy, Colin Creevey, and Head Girl, Virginia Weasley. The Head and Assistant Head Prefects are Jourdain Allan and Hayden Gates."

The welcoming speech continued much like this. He wished the students health and goodwill, and wished them goodnight.

After the Feast, a young new teacher Ginny did not know led her to the dormitory that she and Colin were to share as Head Girl and Boy. There were quite a few new teachers around Hogwarts. Most of the previous faculty were fighting with the Order of the Phoenix. 

It was a single tower and apartment with separate bedrooms, bathrooms and studies for each of them. A few years ago Ginny would have loved it, loved the fact that she was here. Head Girl.

Ginny magically unpacked her things and flopped down onto her bed. Another year.

Short much? Yeah I know…I was gonna do the Draco part here, but I'm sleepy, so I'm just posting this now. Will get back to werewolf fic soon. Review!


	2. Eyes and Premonitions

Title: Jaded

Disclaimer: For purposes of entertainment only..blah..

Draco set his little bag on the stone floor. He was standing, alone, at the end of a small dark corridor that was all but unfamiliar. His features were faded, his cool gray eyes resigned.

_I seek sanctuary._

Why he had come here, he may never have known. He knew very well what he was doing here, but why had he come?

Draco felt his finger jerk. He tried to calm his mind.

A spasm ran through his body, forcing him onto his knees as violent flashes of memory danced across his vision.

_Lord Voldemort, wand held high._

_The Spy, Draco's truest friend in the world, falling.___

_Falling.___

After thirty seconds or so, it stopped with a sharp shock. Draco took a deep breath, sweat dragging his fine silver hair into locks. This had been occurring steadily since yesterday. Since..

Draco let a fresh set of tears roll down his fair features. He was tired. Merlin, he was tired. Too tired to weep, even.

There was a silent creak as the door to Professor Dumbledore's office opened.

So Draco stood up resolutely, and walked in.

_Sanctuary._

Monday, 2 September – **the Side of Good is dealt a heavy blow**

Less than twenty four hours prior to this moment, one of the most valued and beloved people known to the world as we know it was taken for the cause, by the Dark Lord himself. Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater and, unknown to too many until now, Spy for the Order of the Phoenix, was brutally murdered on top of Coven Hill at noon yesterday by You-Know-Who with the third and deadliest Unforgivable Curse. 

The Aurors have yet to examine the body, but among the public there is no doubt of this being factual

It is said that Snape will be sorely missed, and it is whispered in the corners of the Ministry that there are no more Double Agents for the Order. This could very well precede the ultimate rising for He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named…………………….

  


Draco shut the Daily Prophet angrily and threw it onto his table. It burst into flames as a result of his emotions. Reporters, he thought maliciously. No respect whatsoever for anybody but themselves. How dare they?

By this time he was almost shaking from fury, and an owl managed to bring him back to his senses. It bore a message from the Headmaster.

Draco skimmed the note. It was a formal greeting. Welcome…apologies for not being here in person..begin at will…

This piece of parchment, too, ended up as a heap of ashes. It reminded him that he now had an obligation.

He got dressed.

Ginny grit her teeth as her quill snapped. She was in class early, working on a Transfiguration essay. 

This was the third time, and she was rather frustrated. She set down her quill and transfigured a nearby goblet of some vile Potions ingredient or other into orange juice. She hadn't gone down for breakfast; she'd had another nightmare the evening before, and was not in a mood for people, even if she did not know them.

She had woken up with this feeling. The unpleasant kind. 

Ginny was strange. She got premonitions. Real ones, not the type that Professor Trelawney got, and not as serious as the other type Professor Trelawney got. Shadows. And a deep sadness, as if something she cared about had been snatched away from her.

She often took refuge in the Potions dungeons, when the world was becoming too much for her. Opposed to her brother and his friends, she actually liked Professor Snape. She was good at Potions, something her entire family had never achieved. She'd spent some depressed hours here, helping the equally depressed Potions master, and they had developed a sort of understanding. It was not friendship, although Ginny never really had anything to compare it with. Companionship, perhaps? Neither knew.

Around her, Gryffindor students had begun to file in and take seats. Ginny noticed that they weren't as full of their usual cacophonic chatter this morning as they usually were, and she wondered.

Damn. There must have been some sort of announcement this morning. I hope Ron's still safe.

She panicked slightly, remembering the unpleasant spasm.

Then, another shroud of silence filled the dungeon. If they had been quiet before, they were now completely silent. Nobody was even moving.

Just as Ginny began wondering what all the fuss was about, she had to put up her hand to stifle a noise.

Draco Malfoy has just walked into the dungeon.

Ginny was, in all senses of the term, a polite person, as was Draco. For different reasons, naturally.

For Ginny, she was a nice person by upbringing, and she believed manners were in order for everything. She was met with reciprocation from almost everybody she bothered to talk to. She was polite, but not inclined to make friends. In Draco's case, manners were the sign of ultimate aristocracy. Impoliteness was for tradesmen and beggars, and exhibited weakness, and Malfoys were not weak.

At this instant, she forgot all etiquette an openly stared at him, her steady gaze a mixture of shock, confusion and, somehow, fury. Without knowing it, all the Weasleys who had ever been at Hogwarts' hatred for the silver Slytherin had been handed down, generation to generation, and it did not stop with Ginny.

Draco swept into the Potions dungeon, his expression completely neutral. He fought back a choke of sadness as he noticed (how could he not) the number of stares he was getting. Unwelcome emotions were evident in the faces of each and every one of the Gryffindor students. He felt a slight pang hit him.

Then he caught the stare of a certain person. A person who, despite obviously trying to hide into the shadows, seemed to be shone on, apart from the rest of the class. The volume of the pang increased. She was staring at him with such lividness, he nearly faltered in step. 

For some reason, he was filled with remorse. Even he did not know why, but the sight of that red-haired girl's bitterness made unwelcome emotions that he wished to avoid wash over him again.

He paused, his eyes locked with hers.

Ginny started. Why was he looking at her? She was puzzled, but angered at the same time. His gaze held no emotions whatsoever. None discernable, anyway. What gave him the right to stare at her like that?

She put her most menacing glares into her eyes, and did not break contact with the new Potions Master. That was the only thing she could deduce from his presence. She did nothing to mask the anger in her eyes. She noticed that she was the only surprised student in the room. Everybody else was just seething.

Frankly, his piercing stare unnerved her, but she would be damned if she would let a Malfoy get the better of her.

Somewhere behind him, Draco heard a quill drop, and awareness was brought back to him.

He greeted the class, who replied.

"I am Professor Malfoy," he said. He was not drawling as usual, but his voice held a quality that Ginny and everyone else was familiar with. The same grim, oily tone that characterized Professor Snape. "I will be instructing your miserable selves in the art of Potion brewing this year."

He had said the word 'you' with half hearted malice. How odd.

Next to her, a couple of girls almost giggled. Ginny understood this; he sounded exactly like Professor Snape had on their first day ever.

Ginny felt a wave of sentimentality crash onto her. Someone had been taken from her. Somebody she had cared about. Now she knew who.

A hot, silent tear found its way down her cheek.

Draco nearly flinched. He knew that the Weasel's sister had been close to his mentor. That was one of the reasons he had avoided her while studying. She hurriedly wiped away the offending drop of salt water, and her expression had turned stoic. He sighed mentally. Why did that girl bother him so?

"This year," he continued firmly, "you will all be undergoing the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, for which I am sure none of you are in the least prepared. However, no matter what goes on in the world, your single most important goal is your education."

The words sounded strange even to himself. Everyone knew what was really going on outside the walls. But he knew the alien phrase to be true, at least to the students, if not himself. That was all that mattered.

So the first lesson of the year passed with quizzes, point deduction, memory triggers, and ultimately without event.

Ginny did what she always did. Kept her head down, answered when asked(very well, if she said so herself), scored points. She could hardly believe that the one teacher she had ever actually liked ( to some extent, anyway) was simply not there anymore.

Throughout the day, Ginny was reserved, even more so than usual. That in itself was an accomplishment.

Her last class had been Charms. The new teacher was a timid young man who adored Ginny. She had finished up her class work in record time and asked to be excused. The poor boy let her off without argument, and the Head Girl rushed out and disappeared.

Draco made his way down another path that he knew well. This was outdoors, and although the autumn painted Hogwarts' grounds in brilliant shades, Draco was not looking at the leaves. He was carrying his school equipment to a small hut, almost akin to Hagrid's, which was hidden somewhere in a little grove. No students had ever known about this hut. It had been the living quarters of Severus Snape.

He found the door slightly ajar, and took out his wand. He could hear slight sobbing from inside. Treading softly, he walked towards the sound.

Ginny turned around. She was shocked, for the second time that day, by Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" they both cried indignantly. 

Her eyes were puffy, and Draco knew that she had been the one crying.

"I live here," said Draco icily. Ginny looked around. Indeed, there were unpacked trunks in the modest living room.

Her eyes widened as she realized just how much trouble they would be in if caught in such a situation. "Oh, I'm s-sorry" she stuttered, flustered. "I was just.."

She trailed off. He was looking at her again. Like studying her. He had this sort of strange curiosity in his eyes, like he knew something she did not.

Hi eyes traveled to a book in her hands. "What's that?" he snapped.

She panicked again, and held up the book. It was a photograph album. "I was just wondering if I could keep this," she tried.

He strode over and snatched it up. He opened it, and at once, the face of Severus Snape was looking up at him, smiling and waving. He shut it, pained.

Ginny was confused. Why was he living here? All teachers got new quarters when they first came to Hogwarts. Unless he had requested the chateau..

She found herself studying him as well, the same calculating way he had studied her. What was he doing here?

Draco nearly started. Nearly. Self control was the most important thing in the world to a Malfoy, and he was no exception.

Gruffly he handed the album to her. "Take it," he spat. "I have no use for sentimental rubbish."

Ginny took the book silently. She was still intimidated by Draco. She realized that she had never carried on such a long conversation with him before, and part of the reason she had had the bravado to give him that insolent look earlier was that she did not know him well enough to be afraid of him. He had avoided her through the years.

"And now, Miss Weasley," he said, "I will thank you to excuse yourself from my house."

She practically scurried towards the door. When she had almost reached, she stopped short facing the door and said, almost inaudibly, "Thank you."

Draco looked at her back. 

"Sir," she said before closing the door.

Weird? Good? Awful? Please review!! Flames totally accepted


	3. The Battle Affects Us All

Title: Jaded

Disclaimer: yeah yeah, sure sure.

Er..this is a slightly stranger chapter, cos I had to touch on happy and unhappy bits..thanks again for reading, love you!

_"Shut up, Vincent."_

Draco frowned as he remembered his first year at Hogwarts, and smiled slightly at the way the world was back then. Back before..

He shook his head and put down the photograph he had been holding. It had been taken three days into the school year, and it had himself, Crabbe, Goyle and a childhood friend name Pansy Parkinson folding their arms imperiously just outside Slytherin Tower. He blinked. Pansy was gone, too.

He had snagged the picture from the album before giving it back to the Weasley girl, along with another, rather more embarrassing one. Or so he thought.

He took a sip of his tea, but did not manage to swallow it. He grit his teeth as his body convulsed and shuddered violently, sending the warm brown liquid splashing onto the small dining table

The wave passed nearly as quickly as it had come. Draco picked himself up and wiped his face. As he surveyed the damage, he realized that the picture had not suffered any drops of tea. He was surprised at that.

He turned the other photograph over, and was pleasantly greeted by a smiling and waving Ginny Weasley. A feeling of dread swept over his stomach. Oh dear.

As it happened, that was not the only photograph that the Spy had kept of his protégé and his friends.

In her bedroom, Ginny stared. She put a hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle. Anybody around would have thought this extremely strange. She was feeling uncharacteristically cheerful. Granted, she was not about to get up and tap dance, but she had found a slight source of peace. She knew that once she closed the album she would return to being her sullen self, and part of her knew that she should not torment herself this way.

She was not to blame. Draco Malfoy, aged eleven, in nothing but polka dotted boxer shorts? Who could resist?

The Malfoy in the photograph was glaring irritably at the camera. In a section of pictures of her, one of them had gone missing. She wondered why.

Ginny had scarcely turned the page when she was brought out of her little holiday in the worst way possible.

Reality.

"Virginia!" called Colin.

"Oi! We've got a meeting with the Prefects in five, are you coming for breakfast?"

Ginny sighed and shut the book. Here it goes again. 

"Alright, I'm coming. Make sure that ponce Flint doesn't try to assassinate us," she called back. Lucas Flint was the Head Prefect this year, and, while considerably more honorable than his brother before him, was the epitome of Slytherin ambition..

There was a short silence. Colin appeared in her doorway.

"You just make a joke, Gin?" he asked suspiciously.

She glared at him.

Colin shot her a suspicious but good natured look before he left her alone. Outside, he was worried. He hoped that his friend had not finally cracked.

Ginny reviewed her schedule for the day. Meetings, meetings, meetings. Then..Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Magical Creatures..oh, none of that. No flying or Quidditch either. First classes of some subjects for the whole year. No Potions, thank goddess.

This year, the raging wars had gotten worse. It seemed that the Dark Lord had gained control of Wizarding France, and the Muggle government there was steadily getting more suspicious.

The meeting with the Prefects had passed without a single problem. Nobody really worried about school regulations. Life had seemed so simple for them in the earlier years. The Golden Age.

But not for Ginny, of course. Life had never been simple for her. 

She contemplated this as she walked to her Transfigurations class. She stopped at a girl who was crying in a desolate corner. It took a few seconds for Ginny to recognize her.

Flame Zabini, a Fifth Year. Ginny vaguely remembered seeing her running out of the Great Hall when she had gone down late for Breakfast. The girl's eyes were red, and her head was in one hand, while the other clutched a small piece of parchment. Ginny paled.

She recognized those notes. _We regret to inform you……_

Wordlessly, Ginny put her hand on the Slytherin's shoulder. Flame, still wailing, flung her arms around Ginny's neck.

"Ssh.." she murmured.

Two of Flame's classmates arrived at that moment. They, too, were weeping. They immediately knelt down beside their sobbing friend. One of them, Elizabeth, looked up at Ginny, slightly apprehensive at the fact that her friend was being comforted by a Gryffindor. 

Ginny noticed this, and handed the sobbing Fifth Year over to her friends. 

"Take her back to her dormitory," she told Elizabeth. "Tell your Head of House that she is excused from school for a full week, accounted for by the Head Girl."

Elizabeth nodded and got Flame up. She and her friend walked on either side of Flame and they made their way in the direction of Slytherin tower.

As soon as they had left, Ginny's shoulders slumped. She wished that she could have had the luxuries of worrying about simple, stupid things, such as what dress robes to wear, or perhaps a broken quill. Certainly not the deaths of siblings.

She suddenly remembered where she was going, and looked about her.

Before her was a staircase leading downwards. Why was she heading for the dungeons?

Confused, she turned around.

Alright, so it was really short. I had no time at all! And I think this one was a little badly planned, cos I have almost no idea what else this is going to have. I know in this sequence both of them are kinda ooc, and I guess it might continue so. This one was mostly background stuff, too, so forgive me for the plotlessness, but I have to emphasize how bad the war actually is. Suggestions? Requests?

Well most of all, review. And happy lunar new year (I'm not nuts, only slightly. Promise!).


	4. Hush

Title: Jaded

Disclaimer: you know what? I'm now in the habit of imitating people. As such, screw disclaimers. You don't know me, you don't know where I live! You can't tell who the hell I am, so even if you do decide to sue me it won't work!!!! HAHAAHHAAH. Ahem. Sorry.

A/n: wow, I actually got reviews for this…thank you so so so much. I wuv you!

            So anyway, this one's really weird…I'm not too sure how I want it to progress but that's what you guys are around for..isn't it?

            Just in case you're wondering, formatting for this chappie is weird…er…the points of view will keep switching and italic typing means thought.. and normal is action..sorta..try too keep up with the switching, I aint telling…

Chapter Three – Hush…

_Good Merlin… what is this place?_

_I must be dreaming. I couldn't possibly be so happy for real. But wait, I'm holding a bunch of flowers…and I'm so euphoric. Really?_

There was a beautiful green hilltop, and a poor minister. There were birds chirping in the air, and the scent of apples and pine trees wafted on the breeze.

_There's something amok about this whole situation. I seem to be best man at a wedding on a pathetic little hill with a pathetic little Ministry bloke, in filthy robes, and I'm bloody happy about it too. Oh wait, there's a bridesmaid. Mum, of course. But who is she following?_

The young bride, with her face covered, makes her way to a spot on a hill followed by one bridesmaid. Her entire audience sighs as they see her; the minister, bridesmaid, best man and the husband to be.

_Right.__ I can't wipe this Hecateforsaken grin off of my face. I must be really pleased. I'm a bridesmaid!_

_Right… I can't see the bride's face…she really has lovely hair, though, all long and curly. Maybe if I crane my neck a little..oh dear. That's me. How peculiar._

_I'll bet it's Harry. I've always dreamed about marrying Harry…alright so I stopped. And so it was always in a great big church with a great big crowd and flowers everywhere...where's my string quartet playing Canon?_

Somewhere, somehow, the song of a nightingale is heard.

_I say, the groom looks just like me. Good Merlin, he IS. What the bloody hell am I doing here__, then?_

Anonymous, the bride reaches the minister. Lovingly, the bridegroom takes her hand.

_What in Salazar's name is this? Oh dear gods, I'm watching MYSELF get married on a pathetic little hill by a pathetic little Ministry bloke. I'm in filthy robes. My best man is in filthy robes! Er.._

_Right then, I'm watching myself get married, I can't tell to whom, but I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy and dizzy, which means I'm really, really in love. With Harry!_

_Alright, alright, I'm still bloody happy about it. Wonder who it is though, can't quite see the bride's face._

The minister begins to speak, and the young couple gaze lovingly into each other's eyes.

Draco stared. This was certainly very surreal indeed, and he wasn't sure he enjoyed it one bit. He still couldn't make out the bride's face, but he had a few ideas about who it might be. Zabini, he hoped, although he knew that if his father had had his way it would be Parkinson, or perhaps Bullstrode. Dear Merlin, he hoped not.

He could faintly make out the words "I now pronounce you" being spoken, but the Minister didn't have to complete it, for the bride had flung her arms around his neck, lips locked.

His self was still blocking the bride's face, but she had the prettiest auburn locks…

There was a very, very light, happy air surrounding the whole event. As Ginny watched herself throw herself into an unknown man's arms, it suddenly occurred to her that none of her family members were present, which was ultimately strange to say the least. She was, after all, the youngest and only girl in the Weasley clan, her mother absolutely had to attend something as big as a wedding. She pushed the offending thought to the back of her mind and tried, again, to get a good look at the groom.

It was then that she noticed his platinum-blonde hair.

Draco's mind was working furiously, deducing, calculating.

He took the factors into consideration. Number one: he was extremely happy. Happier than he had ever remembered being. That meant he was in love. Actual, pure love. With the person he was getting married to.

Next: There was a total of five people present. Any Malfoy union, especially that of a son, was an event at the very least. Anybody who was anybody turned up, and if they didn't, they were spurned from polite society. Furthermore, the only sentiments felt at Malfoy events were cold, insincere. Obligatory. He was bloody happy. The most blaringly obvious fact that figured in all of this was that he was filthy. Malfoys were never, _ever _not a hundred percent immaculate. So he was poor, too?

This could all only mean one thing, he decided with an indefinitely sinking stomach.

He had eloped. With a red-haired girl whom he loved, and who his family unquestionably hated.

Now, who could that girl be?

Ginny could do nothing but stare in morbid fascination. In the back of her mind, some twisted part of her managed to figure out what was going on. That sick, perverse part of her that filled her with dread because it was right. She was marrying, legitimately but without familial blessing, with a person whom she loved but whom everybody around her hated.

And he had silver blonde hair.

And then, all hell broke loose.

The newlywed couple was torn apart, physically.

Draco saw, opposite of where he was standing, Potter, Weasel and Mudblood Granger. Granger was holding, as he had guessed, the littlest Weasel and Potty and sidekick were advancing on him, murder uncovered in their eyes, wands poised. Before he had time to react he, too, felt himself grabbed roughly from the back by someone who he could only guess was Parkinson, bitch, while Vincent and Gregory mimicked Ron and Harry.

Ginny's jaw dropped. It was Malfoy! Bloody ferret Malfoy, who hated all things Weasley and Gryffindor and not filthy rich, and she embodied every single one of those. And she- ugh- she had _run away to marry him!_

Strangely enough, she couldn't bring herself to regret this…this outrage. She was surprised, to be sure, but not scandalized. Nor disappointed. Well, well, well. As she watched herself being held back by Hermione, she couldn't help but protest, at least inwardly. Who the hell were they to stop her from being with who she wanted? On the other side of the hill, she could see the best man…Percy?...yelling as well.

Then, everybody was forced to the ground. There was a blinding white flash, a high, cold laugh, a laugh all too familiar for anybody's liking, and then came the _pain._

"Ginny?"

Ginny's head snapped up. She coughed a couple of times, watching ash fall out of her hair. She brought a hand up to push her still curling red locks out of her eyes, and choked. Checking herself, she realized that her once beautiful, though simple, white dress was torn, tattered and stained eerily with blood. Looking around her, she found that she could barely see anything because the world was engulfed in a poisonous, bright green mist. She could barely see two feet around her, and dried tears could be felt on her cheeks.

Draco inhaled, an action which sent javelins of flames spearing through his body. 'Buggering hell,' he thought. He was in pain. Pure pain, agony such as had not been experienced for eons. He was lying, it would appear, on the ground, almost paralyzed by the way it hurt. There was a distinctly Slytherin shade of thick, green haze everywhere he looked. Oh Gods… 

There was another round of high-pitched cackling, laughter which made Draco's hairs stand on end. At the end of it all, he heard somebody calling his name. At that moment, Draco knew only that he had to help whoever it was.

"Draco, where are you?"

"Ginny, where are you?"

Struggling and coughing, she got to her feet. She wavered unsteadily for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. She couldn't place the owner of the voice, although she had an idea of who it might belong to. It sounded so helpless, so desperate that her heart immediately ached for the poor creature. Determinedly, she set off in the direction of the voice.

Wait.

Which direction, precisely?

"Help me, Ginny, please."

"Where are you?" he called out anxiously, head darting from side to side.

"Please, Ginny, I can't hold on for much longer.."

It was coming at her from all around, like a voice in her head. Clear as a bell, only vague and elusive.

"I can't help you if I can't find you," yelled Draco, desperation clear in his tone. "Please tell me where to go!"

"Draco!" it was almost a scream this time.

Ginny felt something hit her in the stomach as she heard a silky swish sound through the air, like a whispering knife.

"No.." she whispered. She herself was forced to the ground, tears cascading down from her dark eyes. She couldn't be sure what had happened, but somehow she was dead certain.

The voice spoke again, only this time it was the soft, absent whisper of the nearly unconscious.

"I love you, Virginia..."

Ginny screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed. Frantically, she looked around her. She was in her bed, red velvet curtains drawn protectively around the four poster. "Lumos!" she cried, her voice hoarse. On her nightstand, her wand lit up. She took a couple of deep breaths and looked down at her nightclothes. Then she brought her hands closer to her face for inspections. No blood anywhere. Almost in hysterics, she crawled out of bed and flung open a window, letting the cool night air soothe her sweat drenched face.

Ginny sighed and relaxed, and then released.

She was crying, weeping with complete abandon. No walls or barriers, she was completely unshielded. She had been crying a lot lately, although most of the time she had been spilling silent tears, never wailing out loud like she was now. This bothered her quite a bit. 

She stopped, closing her eyes slowly. The dream had been so vivid. None of her previous dreams had ever been so clear, so concise.

Shivering slightly and nauseous because of the crying, she made her way to her bathroom.

Draco awoke with a sharp intake of breath. He took a check. No blood. No scars. No missing limbs. Yes bed. Yes Hogwarts. Good.

He exhaled, feeling his body shake as he did so. He may not have been drenched in blood but he certainly was in sweat. The bed sheets he gripped were damp. He closed his eyes for a moment, then in one fluid movement sat up and threw off the covers. 

"Lights," he murmured, getting out of bed. The tiny bedroom was lit gradually by the few suspended lamps he had chosen to furnish the bedroom with.

Running his left hand through his sweat sodden hair, he put on a black and silver silk robe and made his way to a small table, where his wand was. Slightly shakily, he transfigured a nearby candle into a cup of earl grey tea. Hot. As he sipped it, he opened up a window to let in a little of the night's chilly breeze.

Right. He needed to clear his mind. Draco took off his robe.

Tying up her hair, Ginny removed the bathrobe she had been wearing. Warily, she looked around, checking that nobody was there. Nobody was. 'Silly,' she thought. Who would be there, at this time of the night?

This was madness, especially in autumn, but it was a madness Ginny was well associated with, another one of her little escapes. Shivering slightly, she whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa," and felt herself rise.

She put her wand somewhere safe and wiggled her toes on the edge of the little platform.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped.

Draco ducked. Oh bugger.

There was somebody out there. He frowned. Wait a minute. He was no longer a student at the school. He was a member of faculty, a figure of authority! Aha. So somebody was going to get a detention tonight!

Confidently, he stepped out of the bush he had been hiding in…

Only to duck back in, jaw dropped, when he witnessed Virginia Weasley, clad in a black swimsuit, swan dive head first into the freezing cold waters of the Hogwarts lake. That was not something he had been prepared for.

He blinked a couple of times and closed his mouth, chiding himself for being caught unawares.

He began to make his way, quietly he hoped, away from the lake. As he crept out of the bush, he sneaked one last look at the littlest Weasley.

End of chapter

a/n: okay, don't ask why I called it hush. It was a dream thing, but I really, really suck at naming chapters, its all a load of bull. Anyway, this is my first update in about a month for any story and I'm very excited and happy, except that I have bloody school tomorrow. Hmph. So, I also know it was a bit short but I really really really wanna update! Which I am, so I'll shut up now. 

Nah. I'm just gonna go on rambling, and rambling..and rambling…ooh, I watched the dvd of the rocky horror picture show, and I just love the idea of a rocky Hogwarts picture show but I think it's been done…I mean, damn, everything's been done. Think about it! 

Dumbledore: I would like…

Hogwarts: You would, wouldn't you?

Dumbledore: …if I may…

Hogwarts: You may not!

Dumbledore: …to take you…

Hogwarts: Take me! Take me!

Dumbledore: …on a strange journey…

Yeah..and the protagonists will be..er.. James (asshole!) and Lily (slut!)

Ok..sorry…don't kill me for that…if there are any friends of yours who happen to be rocky horror veterans out there(which I am not by the way, just a small fan)  then ask them, they'll know what I was talking about.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Demands

Title: Jaded

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: not mine. Go away.

Chapter Five: Demands

A/n: I am so so so sorry that I haven't been updating at all for the past..what was it, six months already? I am sorry..gomen! yea, I've started watching Rurouni Kenshin, haha. Let's see, I've been singing, mostly and my piano exam(horror bloody story) was yesterday. Hopefully you will review and still forgive me!!

***

Draco returned to his hovel to find a note on the desk. He picked it up, not surprised. So he had been summoned.

"About time, too," he muttered, picking up his wand. He walked over to a nearby fireplace and retrieved a handful of Floo Powder, thrusting it neatly into the grate.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Dumbledore."

He felt the all too familiar tug that came prior to magical teleportation, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was standing just outside a distinguished looking fireplace, in the inner meeting room of the Headmaster's office.

"Lord Malfoy," said Professor Dumbledore with a nod of his head.

"Professor," greeted Draco, brushing soot out of his hair.

"I understand you wish to join the ranks of the Death Eaters?" said Professor Dumbledore.

Draco nodded grimly.

A strange look crossed over the Headmaster's countenance. Relief, regret, it was all there.

"I see. Have a seat."

Someone had been there. Ginny knew this, the same way she had known when Professor Snape had been murdered – in her bones, a chilling, unwelcome reality. 

She wondered idly, as she swam to the edge of the lake where her things were, if she would be expelled for swimming in the lake, _unaccompanied, **at ****_midnight_****_._ Then she realized that they wouldn't dare to expel her for fear of attack. On her, and on the school. Ginny's past experiences had left her in constant would-be danger, always having to be kept safe, until they could no longer protect her.**_

She climbed out, feeling somehow that she was alone again. As she wrapped herself in a red towel, she found herself thinking back to that dream, the one she had come here to forget about in the first place. Oh gods, the screams..

Ginny heard his voice again, that usually cold and calm voice strangely vulnerable, shrieking and then, once again, calm.

Virginia…

Her own name, whispered lovingly, resounded in her mind. The same voice overlapped it, _help me…_

Ginny shook her head, trying to clear her mind. This was out of her control, if she had had any control in the first place. She had to get to someone who would know what to do. Someone who would always know what to do.

_Where are you…_

Ginny whirled. There was nobody behind her, or indeed around her. The same voice echoed in her head, screaming, crying, then whispering, then screaming again. She started walking back to the castle.

The voice amplified steadily, calling out to her, as the calm fall of her step quickened to a stride and eventually to a full sprint until she threw herself against the cool, hard stone of the castle's walls.

_Help me…help me…where are you…I love you, __Virginia__…please…_Virginia___…HELP ME_

With a desperate burst of energy, she entered the castle. At once, the voices ceased their calls. Ginny breathed heavily, slumping against the wall. Reflexively, she tried to recollect herself, gulping as she realized that there was no light anywhere. Feeling unreasonably scared, she reached for her wand. "Lumos," she choked. Immediately, the tip of her wand began to glow. Ginny sighed, strangely relieved. 

Right. Where was she? It looked like...a tunnel…one of Hogwarts' secret passages, then. How had she gotten in? She only remembered desperately wanting to be within the castle walls. She must have known about this one, she had just tapped one of the stones Let's see…near the front door, heading in a very vertical direction and to the right…

To the Gryphon. 'Aha,' thought Ginny, beginning to climb. Exactly where she meant to go anyhow. "Ow!"

'I said that aloud,' she thought stupidly as she rubbed her head. There must have been a turn somewhere. Ginny began to look around for another way to go. Unfortunately, she found only rock. 'How curious,' was her immediate reaction. 'How even more curious,' was the second, 'that I'm not afraid at all.' She sat down, thinking. She had never been in this particular passageway before, that was for certain, but somehow she knew that there was something that she didn't know, that she was supposed to know, about this spot, and this something was meant to be there. What was it?

Casting around again, she landed on an object filled with dust, as she discovered after several painful coughs and sneezes. She frowned. Dust? Why would there be a miniscule pot of dust in a dead end?

Wait. Dead end? Precisely what type of dead end? Damn. "_Finite Incantatum_," she whispered. Then, pointing at the 'ceiling', which was about half a foot away from her head, she said, "_Illuminate." Ginny closed her eyes as a few sparks fell, then took a look. Whoa._

It was a sort of hole in the wall, secured by dark red bricks covered lightly with ash and soot. Ginny sat down in mild shock. A bloody fireplace. Within the walls of Hogwarts. What on earth could a fireplace doing there? There couldn't possibly be enough space in this cramped would-be tunnel to stuff people into..well, she was there, but that wasn't the point.

'Stop pissing about,' she heard herself think. Right. Fireplace. Therefore, the dust had to be…Ginny mentally slapped herself. Of course. Floo Powder! This must be some sort of emergency hiding place or something, one of those balm-shelters her father used to talk about. So all she had to do was grab the powder, and-, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Dumbledore, external office."

Just a little precaution, Ginny said firmly as she asked herself why she hadn't gone straight for the 'Inner Sanctum'. 'Besides, he's probably asleep or something'. She let the teleportation take place, and in an instant she had rolled out onto and was sprawled on the floor of the Headmaster's office.

Ginny blinked. It seemed like the proper thing to do. Then she felt rather silly and got up, brushing herself off. Right. 'Excuse me professor, but I just thought I ought to tell you that I've been having these rather strange nightmares lately. Lots of carnage and marriage. And I knew immediately when Snape died which rather gives me the creeps although I suppose you did as well since the whole school was almost buzzing about it,' she said in her head as she walked towards the inner office. At once, she heard somebody talking. "Of course, you realize how dangerous this is." It was the Professor's voice. Ginny jumped. That tone, those words. She had heard them before, along time ago. She stopped to think of where she had heard that phrase…it was…in Professor Snape's old office. From a Pensieve. She shook her head. Focus, she told herself. As she stepped up to the door, she caught a flash of silver blonde hair. Gasping, she stepped back behind the door. Malfoy!

***

Draco turned his head. He swore that he'd heard a sound.

"Professor Malfoy?" said the headmaster.

"Hm?" he replied, turning back to more important matters.

"You realize, of course, how extremely dangerous what we're about to do is?"

"I do indeed, and believe me when I tell you that I fully intend to fulfill my father's wishes."

Professor Dumbledore looked at him through his half moon shaped spectacles. Was this what the young lord truly wanted? To follow in the exceedingly dangerous footsteps of a man who had been one of the most notorious Death Eaters in the Dark Lord's inner circle in his lifetime? Straight to the end where the line of duty had killed him?

Draco was needed though. Professor Dumbledore was not reluctant to admit that his cause desperately needed one like the Lord Malfoy, in fact exactly the Lord Malfoy, although he regretted it.

"Your sense of humor is, ah, misplaced. You also understand, do you not, that this will be rather painful? It has been for everyone else," he said.

"Hmm," was Draco's reply.

"At any rate, Lord Voldemort will certainly be pleased."

"I imagine he will be, yes," said Draco.

"Alright then," said the professor, rising. Draco also stood up. "Let's get started."

***

Outside the meeting room, Ginny was frozen in shock. It was all over now, she thought as she watched her headmaster performing what seemed to be magick of the scariest kind. His eyes were closed as beads of sweat broke out on his forehead, and Ginny couldn't even understand a tenth of the Latin being spoken in the room. She was shaken back to life when she heard Draco scream. Filled with a morbid fascination, she leaned in to get a better look at Draco, and saw him on his knees, shaking and perspiring obviously in pain. He shrieked again and Ginny gasped, immediately clasping her hand to her mouth. Then she turned, choking, and ran.

Inside, Professor Dumbledore hesitated, and Draco motioned for him to go on. He _had caught the red hair, though._

"Artemis, goddess of the hunt, hear your servant, lend me your stealth," whispered Ginny haltingly as she stumbled down the spiraling staircase. Immediately, the noisy cluttering of her footfalls ceased. Ginny stopped at her dormitory, a stitch in her side and her mind reeling. Thoughts, impulses, ideas, certainties, all throwing themselves at her and at each other, and yet one phrase beat itself at her consciousness again and again. _Get out get out get out get out get out get out GET OUT!_

She had to get the bloody hell out of here. The sanctuary was not safe anymore. Ginny paused. Anymore? Had it ever been safe, then? Where could she go? To the Order of the Phoenix? _Dumbledore's _Order? What, was her brother fighting on the wrong side, now? What was going on?

STOP

Ginny forced herself to think properly. She must get away from the castle. She would go home. To the Burrow. If anything, she could grab all of her belongings and go find Bill or Charlie. Or something. Yes. Get home and figure it out from there. Or go to Egypt. Nevermind. Just get out!

She dragged out her trunk and flung it open on top of her bed, and began sending her belongings flying at random into it, not caring what went where or how.

_ To my Friends at the castle,_

_It is with regret that I find myself forced leave __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Ginny stopped when she came to a leather bound album. It was heavy, and would be more of a burden to her than she would be able to bear. Still..

_Rest assured that I am a big witch and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I must also request that nobody attempt to contact me save to inform me of the demises of my friends or family._

She set down the large book on her bedside table. Then, she tore off her swimsuit and changed into her thickest, sturdiest traveling robes. As an afterthought, she laid her Head Girl badge on the photograph album, atop a folded piece of parchment.

_Please respect my wishes in appointing last year's Hufflepuff Prefect as my successor. In the event of her refusal to accept this post, the decision is to be left to the faculty._

Ginny was now in the Owlery. "Psst," she hissed. "Hey, Pig! Wake up, you little git," she whispered affectionately, poking Pigwidgeon with her wand. He woke up, twittering irritably. "Shut up, Pig," Ginny said. "Come on, we're going."

Pig's twittering was reduced to the equivalent of a whisper as he left his place in the Owlery for her shoulder, nibbling understandingly at her earlobe.

_It has been an honour studying here with all of you all. Fare thee well, I hope to see you again soon._

Ginny, stepped out of the castle doors, shivering at the sudden cold, and closed them. Then, without looking back, she set off for the Forbidden Forest.

_Faithfully yours,_

_Virginia Weasley_

***

Unfortunately for Ginny, the pleading voices, the very reason she had escaped into the castle in the first place, hit her again moments after her departure from the castle. The shrieking, crying, all of it, only this time the screams sounded more real somehow. Ginny tried to shake the noise off and continued walking toward the Forest. And then she heard her name being called. Not screamed, or howled, just called. "Ginny?" 

A voice. A real, physical-sounding voice which was disturbingly familiar. So familiar, in fact, that it pushed out all doubts of its realness.  

"Ginny, can you hear me? We need your help!"

Ginny frowned. "Harry?" she called stupidly.

"Come quickly, we're outside the Forest!"

What? What the hell was Harry doing here? Did that mean that Ron was around also?

"Hurry! Just Apparate, we know you can."

We! Wait, they knew she was Apparating? This was bad. Ginny closed he eyes and disappeared with a crack, Pig and all. Ginny had found a loophole in the rules about Apparating into and out of Hogwarts; within the grounds was not a problem*. This, along with the thought that what she was doing was probably a violation of three or four laws, put a small smile on her face, a small smile which disappeared all too quickly at the sights which greeted her.

First, something absolutely gargantuan which could only be a magical portal, distorting the appearance of the Forest behind it; Harry, one arm hanging limply by his side, trying desperately to stay standing and focusing his energy at the portal. Hermione, as bruised and bloody as the rest of them, nearly unconscious on the ground directly next to Ginny and Ron beside her, supporting her limp figure.

"Ginny!" Harry managed to call before himself dropping to his knees. Pigwidgeon was blasted off her shoulders by the winds conjured up by the portal as it grew, Harry's obvious efforts to close the thing paused. Ginny rushed to his side, her own still wet hair stinging her on the face as she ran.

"Thank Hecate," she could barely hear him say. 

"Harry, what's going on?" she shrieked, straining to hear his reply and getting her wand out.

"..shut the gate…have to..you have to seal the gate.."

"What the hell is that thing doing here?" Ginny screamed, just as a low rumble rattled the ground the stood on.

"..other side…army…Voldemort's there.."

Ginny reacted sharply, concentrating on the huge gaping wormhole before her, and was physically and psychically knocked back by the mental shock. This had to be exceedingly dangerous if it took that much power to open and close in the first place, the sort of power only brought on by very powerful emotions. The school was being put in serious jeopardy with the mere existence of the portal. 'Of all people,' Ginny wondered, pointing her wand at the stretching hole and concentrating, 'why would Harry do something as reckless as this?'

"I'm sorry, Gin," she heard her brother say from the ground. She was surprised at the wretched tone his voice had taken. "I had to."

Ginny decided not to listen, concentrating instead on sealing the opening.

"I had to," Ron repeated. "She's dying."

***

In the Headmaster's office, Draco breathed. In. Out. Still on his knees, he inspected his left am, where the skull and snakes glared up at him malevolently.

"Amazing," he murmured.

"I quite agree," said Professor Dumbledore, wiping some sweat off his bow. "One of my best Marks to date, I believe."

"A work of art, indeed."

"Thank you. Please rise, Sir Malfoy."

Draco stood, and shook the hand extended to him.

"Welcome to the Cause," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you, sir," Draco said, turning around. "If you will excuse me, Professor, I bid you goodnight."

"Going so soon, Draco?"

"Well, yes. I hardly think that the Dark Lord will call at this particular time."

Just then, two plastic trolls standing on the Professor's desk began waving their arms and making an awful lot of noise for such short little toys.

The first shrieked the word 'portal' and the second 'apparition on the grounds!' repeatedly.

Draco looked at Professor Dumbledore worriedly. Without another word, the two of them exited the office.

***

Next to Hermione, Ron was weeping softly, holding the brunette's petite hand to himself.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he was whispering shakily, over and over again. 

"It's alright," she was telling him, gazing up with her wide, shining brown eyes into his. "It doesn't hurt so much now."

"No," said Ron roughly. "We're here at Hogwarts, we can-we can get help."

"Ssh," she said, closing her tired eyes and enjoying being cradled in Ron's arms. "Just stay here with me for a while, just a little while."

Ron forced back a sob.  "Jus-just hang on for a while longer, okay?" he said desperately, his voice crackling and shaking.

"Don't give up, Hermione, please."

She could now feel his tears falling onto her cheeks, but she was sleepy, so sleepy.

"You can't give up, I-,"

He paused. Something made Hermione look up at him, her eyes questioning.

"I love you."

***

"Albus!"

Ginny whirled. Behind her, Professor Dumbledore and Malfoy were running towards them, wands out. Well, Draco was running, the Headmaster was just sort of cutting across the lawn very swiftly. And Harry, the idiot, was flagging them down. She was just in time to see Professor Dumbledore signal to Draco, who was running towards her now. "Harry!" she screamed. "What?" he yelled back. Behind her, the portal grew.

She grabbed his arm. "We have to get away from here NOW," she cried.

"What are you on about, Ginny?" Harry shouted, not moving.

Ginny glared at him before immediately pointing her wand at Draco, who was now where they were.

"Not so fast, Malfoy."

"Malfoy," said Harry without as much hatred in his voice as Ginny was accustomed to. In fact, it was more like a greeting than a curse.

"Don't trust him, Harry, he's a Death Eater!" Ginny was shrieking, retreating. "I saw you inside! Dumbledore's one of them too!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Malfoy's not a Death Eater," said Harry at the same time as Draco lunged forward at her, arms out to grab the girl.

But most of this was lost on Ginny as she suddenly found herself on the ground, looking up at a huge, black-clad Dementor.

***

"Yes, Ron, I know," Hermione said nearly carelessly, not wanting to believe it, "I love you too."

Ron closed his eyes, feeling thoroughly embarrassed and red in the face. Then, feeling that there was much too little time to be feeling embarrassed, he plunged on, making a small object appear in his free hand.

"What I meant, Hermione, is that I _love you," he said again, presenting a diamond ring._

Hermione's eyes widened as she registered the piece of jewelry before her. Her senses were getting duller with each breath she took.

"Oh.." she said before bursting into fresh tears.

"Ssh," he said, this time, wiping the new tears from her face, quite forgetting his own.

"Alright, Ron, I do love you too," she barely whispered. She then put her right hand on his wet cheek, shaking with the effort. She brought her face up to his, closed her eyes, and pressed their lips together.

When they pulled apart, both of them were smiling for the first time since their school days.

"Thank you, Ron," she said happily, her voice now faint and distant.

Ron put his mouth to hers again, tears flowing from both of them, mingling on each other's faces. Within seconds, he felt Hermione's lips stop and the hand on his cheek fall away gently. He parted their mouths and touched his forehead to hers, his breath halting and choking as he wept for her. He lay her head onto his cloak which he had folded up earlier and closed his eyes.

ALRIGHT

That's it for now. Sorry it took me so long again, I have a teeny tiny bit of this chapter left to write even, I hope you like it. Please please please review i'm pretty proud of this bit and I think it's one of my best sp far, although I'm kinda shit at writing romance. Constructive criticism is always welcome!!!!!

*sorry about this, I know it's really, really dumb but I needed it! Gomen nasai again, ^_^


End file.
